Serendipity
by Zoealya
Summary: His sole purpose was to prove to his father that he isn't a ruthless boy that beats people randomly, not to search for a potential lover. Collab with Ficchii.


**Serendipity**

**KHR © Amano Akira.**

**Warnings: AU, OCs, may contain some OOCs.**

**Hello! This is our first time making a collab-fic. Well, we have planned some before, but we sucked so bad and it wasn't completed x_x but now, **_**Ficchii'**_**s addicted to KHR (especially Hibari XD) so we made this fic. Hope you like it!**

* * *

_Serendipity: **the accident of finding something good or useful while not specifically searching for it.**_

* * *

"Kyoya! How many times should I told you to stop?!" The voice was loud and clear, booming in the eerie silence of the large room almost deafeningly. His blue eyes glint in barely concealed anger, disarrayed mayonnaise-colored hair covering his head—seemed like it's Alaude Dechiel, the chairman of CEDEF Private Police. Standing straight with pride, he glared at the shorter—and presumably younger—boy before him.

The younger man narrowed his onyx eyes, a clear sign of annoyance, at his father, Alaude. Other than the downward tug on his lips, forming an inevitable scowl, no emotions betrayed his face. "And how many times should I tell you," stopping in mid-sentence, he took a deep breath and returned his father's glare with a snarl, "that I _won't_ stop?" he resumed coldly, venom dripping in each words.

Alaude squinted his eyes, not liking his own son's disrespect to him. "Hibari Kyoya… I don't recall ever teaching you _this_," knowing that yelling and shouting will do no good to his health, and would never give an effect to his son, he decides to stay calm and replied with an unbelievably cold tone. Just what did he ever do to have a pathetic excuse of a son?

The black haired man didn't flinch, much less intimidated. He had been through too many things to back down on someone that will never do any meaningful harm to him. Instead, he glared at him even harder, onyx shades forming a steely cover. "So?" he said, "maybe I learned it myself." Judging by his laidback attitude, he didn't think of his actions as anything preposterous.

Exasperated as he is, Alaude breathed a sigh of annoyance, a deep scowl decorating his handsome feature. "Kyoya… it's not good to kill," he said, eyeing Hibari straightly with rarely-showed affection. "Well, you might not kill them, but now they're hospitalized. How am I suppose to show my face to the public now?!"

Hibari rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Simple. Walk outside then they'll see you."

Alaude sighed again. His son _is_ tremendously headstrong, and he is starting to get on his nerve now. "It's called a rhetorical question for a reason, Kyoya."

The room was quite for a few minutes, aside from the heavy breaths of both men, before Hibari continued. "So what's the point?" he asked. "I'm tired. If you have nothing to say, then I'll go to sleep."

His father sighed again. "How am I supposed to protect the city if my own son is causing too many ruckus for his own good?" Kyoya merely raised his eyebrow, a silent gesture to urge his father to continue. "I'm transferring you to another school." He said. Finally.

Hibari's pupil grew wider. He didn't predict this. He didn't think that his own father—his own flesh and blood—would be this mean and actually transferred him to a random school! Oh, God, please. Namimori Middle School was the greatest middle school in Japan, and Hibari liked—no, scratch that, he loved it. You know. He loved to rule. "You're joking. Empty threats won't affect me." He chuckled.

His father shook his head solemnly. "Sadly, no." he looked away to the large window of the room, pointedly avoiding his son's sharp glare. "This matter is going out of my control. The only choice is to either send you to a juvenile detention, or moved you away from Namimori."

Clenching his jaw, and through gritted teeth, he spat out hatefully. "So I have to move out from this town?" Oh no, this isn't happening. He loves this town to bits, even though the entire population is either dead meat or annoying herbivores. It took almost all of his self-restrains to stop himself from pulling out his self-proclaimed 'law-and-order' tonfa and beat his own father to pulp. Or even bite him to death. Yes, that would work well… right?

"Yes. And you will leave Namimori within two days. So, tomorrow will be your last day in Namimori-chuu. And since tomorrow is Sunday, you don't have any time to go to Namimori-chuu." He took out some silvery keys from his pocket. "I took the spare keys to the school that you owned. I'll be giving this to the next head of the disciplinary committee." Said Alaude, finally regaining his authority, and what is left of his pride. His smug smirk showed every singled emotion he was feeling.

Hibari didn't respond, but he was so shocked. His father's decision really made him flabbergasted, and if he's not the infamous carnivore—self proclaimed, of course—and wasn't the greatest predator a.k.a. prefect that ever live—self proclaimed again, yes—he would drop his jaw to the floor. Unfortunately, or rather fortunately, Hibari Kyoya has too much pride for his own good.

"I refuse," the respond was a little too fast for his liking, and it sounds suspiciously similar to a splutter.

Alaude rose one of his eyebrows, a trait that he didn't share with Hibari. When Hibari was still a mere infant, he had try to raise one of his eyebrows and ended up raising two. God, he looked like an idiot then. Just for your information. "Wait, did you just _splutter_, Kyoya?" he asked, a bit surprised. Just saying, Hibari Kyoya had never, and I really mean _never,_ sputtered in his whole life. The child gulped silently, steely onyx eyes now filled with… discomforting thoughts. No. He _won't _believe he would splutter. Spluttering is for herbivores. "Well, unfortunately, I didn't say you have any room to argue, no?"

* * *

_Good_.

Hibari Kyoya thought blatantly. He stared at it. It was a tremendously big building, white-colored, with some grey-colored component. Hibari couldn't help it but smile—a _little, _just a small tug on the lips that were barely noticeable—because he was satisfied with the building. It looked stern, strong, and dignified, just like him. Hmm.

He walked to the huge black gate, and stopped abruptly. He looked at the graven stone, perched on a side of a wall. Kokuyo Middle School. Hibari growled without a reason, then he continued walking. It was crowded, simply bustling even in the corners, and Hibari _hates_ crowds. That's why the smile was wiped away from his face, and replaced with a deep scowl that should've scared a crowd of lions away.

Suddenly he felt somebody touched his shoulder. Shocked, he quickly turned and grabbed his tonfas that were smartly hidden under his clothes, ready to yank it out in any given time. He looked at the one who touched him grumpily—with some anger too. _She_, the one who touched him, cringed. "E-ee… you must be Hibari Kyoya, right?" she asked, attempting to smile, but failed, and quite miserably too.

Hibari squinted his eyes, eyeing the girl with obvious distrust. "Yes. And you might be?" He answered, taking in the girl's appearance. She was short, that much was clear. Her long brown locks were pulled into a neat bun, perched safely on top of her round-shaped face. If he was another boy that was, obviously, less dignified and collected than himself, he would've thought that the girl was quite cute.

…Well actually, she _is_ cute.

She tried to smile again. "I-I am Haru Miura," she answered, "the Vice President of Kokuyo-chuu. Right now Tsunayoshi-kun is busy, so he can't welcome you," the fear was quite obvious, as it laced every word she spoke through her mouth. And her stutters didn't really do justice to her, either.

"…Oh." Hibari answered, losing any particular interest on the conversation—if it could even be categorized as one. "Then get out of my way or I'll bite you to death." He lifted up his tonfa in a threatening manner, amusement clear on his eyes. Let's see if this girl have guts to face him anymore.

Haru, the brown-haired girl, outwardly cringed. She didn't even do anything to him! And she's surprised. People could…_ bite_? Really? Is this guy for real? But judging from his raised tonfas and threatening aura and expression, this guy is a hundred and one percents serious. Deciding to avoid herself from any problem and longer her lifespan just a little bit, she moved away from his way.

The onyx-eyed guy walked haughtily, didn't care what's going on with the girl. He does not care for weak herbivores who mingles with each other and makes loads of noises. That, or he was just plain antisocial. But he prefer the former one, because no matter how emo he might look, he really does put interest on some… interesting herbivores, usually the ones that put up a fight at first then beg for mercy later on. They're quiet amusing, to say the least.

Walking away while glaring at everyone who dared to be on his way, he tugged on a piece of paper from the pocket of his pants. It was a plain white paper, filled with what is presumably the school's map. From what the school administrator said—or squeaked, to be more precise, he would be in the class 3-1, a class reserved with the born geniuses. He eyed the map quickly, scanning for his new class location, which was located rather far away, much to his displeasure. Ignoring the urge to sigh and bang his head on some stray lockers—hey, he does bang his head at times! Just not in public, that would be humiliating!—he stalked off to the class direction, ignoring the fleeting gaze he got from some students. He could deal with them later, just not now. He already had a little too many on his plate for now.

After a few minutes of striding on the hallways, he finally arrived to see a plain white door, with the sign '3-1' perched on top of the entrance. He forcefully yanked it open, and was almost immediately disgusted from the number of herbivores in the class. All eyes were on him, a sign of weak herbivores who were too goddamn nosy for their own good. Throwing each of them a steely-hard-cold glare—it was even more scarier than his usual ones that he constantly threw at the member of his disciplinary committee that didn't follow his rules—he stride quickly to one of the empty seats that didn't have any bags on it. He threw himself on the chair, and continued glaring at the class occupants, successfully removing some eyes from him.

"Why are you not wearing any tie, New-student-san?" Oh no. This person is totally a girl, judging from her voice. Why the fuck does he has to deal with girls in the same day?! He turned to the voice source, and if he was any other random guy who didn't have any pride, his jaw would drop on the floor and his eyes would shift into a heart-shaped, pink-colored eyes and drool. Thankfully, he is Hibari Kyoya, the infamous indifferent prefect, so he somehow managed to hold of those hormones. "The proper school attire has a tie. Where are yours?" her heterochromatic blue and red eyes twinkle slightly in the eyes, slight exasperation evident even though it was barely noticeable. She had a smooth, milky-white skin that was simply picturesque. Her hair was a natural shade of dark blue, an odd color for a hair, and her fringe was put aside by a small hairpin. She was quite short, but not as short as the whats-her-name that oh-so-kindly 'welcomed' him in this school.

"Get lost," his respond was quiet obvious, a typical Hibari response that barely contain any meaningful words. "Or I'll bite you to death." …and his typical catchphrase, yes. Old habits die hard, no?

Her once blank face was decorated with a slight scowl. "Threatening students are also not allowed. Now, I shall ask you kindly, New-student-san," she moved closer to him, mismatched eyes glinting in mild anger. "Please where your tie tomorrow, and behave." She then proceeded to sit on the seat right next to him, making him raise one eyebrow in confusion. "The students are intimidated."

He glared at her harder, but the apathetic girl didn't even flinch, nor scoot away in fear. "The fuck are you doing?"

She blinked rapidly, and a slight upward tug on her lips showed her amusement. "This is my seat. Oh, by the way, swearing is also not allowed, New-student-san."

"Shut up, herbivore." He snarled in reply, jaw clenching and teeth gritting hard. This girl is getting under his skin in less than five minutes. No one had ever made him feel this… irked this bad so fast.

"I do have a name, you know. It's Rokudo Amai."

Before he could reply with a snide and witty remark, the bell rang obnoxiously, succeeding in stopping him from saying whatever he wanted to say earlier. The students immediately propped into their respective seat and waited for the teacher, something that Hibari silently admires. In Namimori, the teachers had quite a hard time disciplining the student.

A few seconds after the bell rings, suddenly the door opened. Long, snowy white hair fluttered in a rather majestic way. The man that just walked in, with skin mildly tanned, stride to the teacher desk fast. He brought a brown-colored tote bag and a few yellow maps, tugged safely under his sturdy arms.

"Good morning, everyone!" the husky-voiced filled the silent classroom. The teacher's looked rather irritated, as if he was not happy to teach the class at all. A scowl was planted firmly on his quite decent face. All of the students—aside from Hibari, that is—murmured 'good morning' incoherently, before the class became silent again. The room was so quiet that if a pin drop, the sound would make a rather large impact on your ears.

The white-haired teacher looked at everyone, before noticing Hibari sitting sulkily—yes, he is sulking, just not the typical sulk with a pout. Hibari's style of sulking was to glare and act as if he doesn't care—on the corner, right beside one of the few people here that the teacher could tolerate with, Amai. He squinted his eyes dangerously. "Voi. You, at the back!" he yelled obnoxiously_. _Hibari glared at him harder. He hated this guy. Even though he's the teacher, but—ah. His behavior irked Hibari.

"What's your name?!" Is it just him, or is this man was on fire every time he spoke? "I'm Superbi Squalo, the teacher of mathematic.. Are you good at my subject, huh?!" he continued, still looking at Hibari. Superbi Squalo? Just what kind of name is that? Who would name their son a _shark?_ Now he understood why his teeth looked sharp.

The ex-prefect didn't answer, and instead, he glared at Squalo with ten times intensity before he realized that he was glared by all of the students of the 3-1 class. Well. He could be notoriously famous because of this. Hibari smirked his oh-so-hot-yet-dangerously-canibal-like smirk. "Hibari Kyoya," he answered, voice booming with smugness. "Who knows?". His lackadaisical manners successfully popped a vein on Squalo's forehead.

"VOOOOOI! You aren't supposed to answer that with a question!" noticing that the boy didn't looked perturbed, much less intimidated, he held back the urge to slice this insolent boy to pieces and flush his anger all down the imaginary closet. "GAH! Open page 113-115!" his yell echoed in the classroom, making Hibari hated him even more. He has to put up with this pathetic excuse of a math teacher? Someone help him hold back the urge to bite the teacher to death.

"Do you have the book?" Hibari turned his head. It was Rokudo Amai's voice. She eyed him with amusement laced on her blank face.

He rolled his eyes. Isn't the answer obvious enough? "No." Hibari answered, voice filled with hostility and loath. He despised this girl, who acts as if she rules the world, to the core. He hated how she ruled him, without knowing who he really is—or was, but that's outside of the point right now really.

She smiled, but even Hibari, who was totally not a master of human's emotions, could see that it was faker than a magician's trick. "Want to share?" she asked again, ignoring the glare that he was giving her. Why is she offering him some…_kindness?_ Wasn't he supposed to be the one who asked if she wants to share? But of course, there will be no way in hell that Hibari would actually asked for a help—yes, sharing book counts as a help to Hibari—so he merely nodded, just a mere upward jerk of his head that could hardly be noticeable to bare human's eyes.

Hibari moved his table closer to the girl, albeit reluctantly. His nostril caught the essence of vanilla, loaming all around her. The smell was so alluring, even to the calm and collected Hibari. A smirk showed up on his face, filled with a predator-like aura.

Suddenly the door opened again. Actually it was forced open. A guy, who had the same color of Amai's hair and the same heterochromatic eyes appeared, looked exhausted, with sweats all over his body. Hibari glared at him, but seemed like the guy didn't notice. Strange. People would usually cower away after sensing his deathly glaring aura. He was fine with the bluenette barging in like that, until his onyx orbs caught sight of the red armband, attached securely to his hand. He knew the red band all too well, and seeing it brought a feeling of abhor to the 'ex-protector' of Namimori. Someone please tell him that the badge wasn't the badge that he thinks it is…

The guy walked in, still with the exhausted face and mildly labored breathing. "I'm sorry, Squalo-sensei, I've just finished patrolling," he said, while trying to catch his breath. Patrolling?! So it's true! Hell no!

"Hmm." The teacher hummed nonchalantly. "You're excused, Rokudo. Now sit and we'll continue the lesson."

The guy , Rokudo—is it coincidence or this boy is related to Amai?—shot him an apologetic smile, before he walked to his seat, threw himself at the chair, and put his bag.

Rokudo sighed, eyeing the class to make sure that no one was absent or late, until red and blue clash with sharp and narrowed onyx ones. Oh? The new student has arrived, it seems. This is going to be… _interesting._

And thus, Hibari's not-so-great tale in Kokuyo began.

* * *

So… how was it? :D we were trying to make this extremely long, but I don't think I can write above 3,000 words. Gosh, I'm extremely tired QAQ

Okay, please review! :D

**++A/N: Okay. This is Ficchii. Apologies to Zoealya, but I can't resist the urge to write this. THIS PROLOGUE IS DAMN HARD TO WRITE. AND WE BARELY PASSED THE 3000 WORDS SELF-PUT LIMIT GAH. Sorry for any OOC-ness that inevitably occurred, and please kindly dropped your thoughts in the form of a review so we could fix our mistakes:-). Thanks!:D**


End file.
